


Contraband

by entanglednow



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard likes to think that he's an observant commanding officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraband

Sheppard likes to think that he's an observant commanding officer.

Which is why when the gate shuts down after Major Lorne's team step through he has to look twice.

Because he's fairly sure that Lorne's jacket is moving, oh he has his gun held carefully over the lump in it, but he clearly doesn't have a lot of experience where contraband is involved.

"What have you got there?" Sheppard asks, without looking down.

"Absolutely nothing," Lorne tries, with a completely straight face.

Sheppard quirks an eyebrow at him.

The 'absolutely nothing' has now managed to wriggle enough of itself free enough that it can stretch a nose and a paw in his direction.

"You seem to be hiding a puppy in your jacket," Sheppard points out, because really, there's no getting around it.

The puppy yawns, a brief bright flash of pink tongue and sharp little teeth.

Sheppard can't resist reaching a hand out.

The part of Lorne's jacket that hides the puppy's back end starts shaking enthusiastically.

It briefly chews on Sheppard's fingers with sleepy enthusiasm, wriggling until it threatens to fall out entirely and Lorne has to hold his jacket shut over its body or prove he'd brought back enough for everyone.

Sheppard figures he's about ten seconds away from asking if he can keep him, and honestly that's just too surreal for him.

"If it shape-shifts into an alien killing machine and starts eating us you're doing all the paperwork," he says sternly.

Lorne nods with an appropriate amount of gratitude and seriousness.

Slightly ruined by the fact that the puppy is now chewing on his chin.

"Understood, sir."


End file.
